The New Wolf in Town
by prettypaintedlady
Summary: "In which Derek is a newly bitten werewolf (by a rogue/feral) and Stiles' pack takes him in and shows him the ropes. Stiles can be the alpha of his pack or just a too-nosy beta who can't leave him alone. Latter option preferred." Mentions Stiles/Danny, Scott/Isaac, and Erica/Boyd in passing.


Stiles could feel someone staring a hole into the back of his head. He knew for sure that he was alone in his jeep, but his wolf senses told him that someone had been staring at his car for the past five minutes since he got into it. He whipped his head around to look through the back window. No one seemed to be looking at his car. Damn. Stiles had been feeling weird vibes since the last full moon (which was only a week before and that gave him the creeps because pretty much nothing good comes from the full moon).

But Stiles caught the sound of approaching footsteps before the owner could knock on the car window. It was a man, maybe in his early to mid-twenties, brooding, honest-to-god looked like he spent a week in the woods. Stiles rolled down his window and managed only to raise an eyebrow before the man spoke.

"I'm Derek," the man said, putting his hand through the window to offer it to Stiles. He shook it slowly before Stiles said, "Uh, hi. I'm Stiles... Can I help you with something?" Derek lifted his head, about to speak, but then something odd happened. Derek's eyes flashed gold, and he hunched downward.

"Woah, woah! Hold on dude!" Stiles opened his door and jumped out to try and help the poor guy. He already knew what was going on, knew the signs. This guy had been bitten.

"Please," Derek said, his voice almost a growl, "Just go. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be fine." He tried to push Stiles away, but he didn't budge.

Stiles sighed and helped Derek straighten up, "Get in the car, I think I know what's up."

* * *

Derek looked confused, upset, and amazed all at once as Stiles explained everything to him. It was pretty funny if you asked Stiles but right now he was supposed to be the supportive Alpha, guiding this new Beta to his new life.

"So what you're telling me is that you have a- a pack? Like wolves?" Derek asked, dumbfounded. Stiles raised his eyebrows and gave Derek a bemused look, "Didn't I just finish telling you that? Yes, like wolves. We're freaking werewolves, so obviously!"

Derek looked down at his lap, embarrassed at the response, "Okay, dumb question. But I am just really confused on what to do now. I was bit, changed, transformed, whatever it's called, and I've been running around the woods confused out of my mind."

"You're a Beta, Derek. Which means you'll need a pack, unless you want to figure all this werewolf stuff out on your own. You're from Beacon Hills, right?" Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and once he heard Derek's response, he said, "Why don't you join my pack?"

Derek whipped his head around to look at Stiles, "What? Really?" He noticed the way Stiles was looking at him, firm but also supportive from the way Stiles' eyebrows arched and how he smiled slightly. "Look," Stiles sighed, "I'm the Alpha of my pack, and I want to take you in. You don't know anything about being a werewolf. And anyhow, I can't have a stray, newly changed Beta in Beacon Hills during the full moon. That's never good."

"Could I meet your 'pack' before I decide? I mean, I don't know much about this sort of thing," Derek rubbed his neck, and jumped when Stiles started his Jeep up. "Sure," Stiles said cheerily, "We'll meet them right now."

"Right now? Seriously?" Derek spluttered, buckling himself in. He could sense Stiles' excitement, smell it even. Which was very odd for Derek. Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and began talking again, "Yes, right now. It's not like you've got anywhere to go. You've been ambling around the woods for who knows how long."

Derek only nodded as Stiles continued, "So let me introduce you to the pack before I introduce you to them. So you've got Scott, the head Beta, who is also my best friend. He's super friendly and almost literally a giant puppy. Jackson is kind of a douche at first but he'll warm up to you once he realizes the rest of the pack has. Allison isn't actually a werewolf, comes from a line of hunters turned pro-wolf, and she is as good as pack." Stiles paused for a few seconds to look over at Derek, whose eyebrows were knitted into confusion.

"You remembering this, Derek?" Stiles chuckled, then continued when Derek nodded, "Erica is the smart-ass of the group. You'll never get anything past her. Boyd's the strong and silent type, and also Erica's boyfriend. Lydia always has information about any situation that comes up, super helpful but also has quite a mouth on her."

"Danny is the hot Hawaiian hacker, who is completely off limits and _mine_," Stiles' voice sounded firmer than the rest of the descriptions, but his mood changed once he went on, "And last but not least, Isaac. He's got a bit of a dark past, but being in the pack has helped him a lot. Not to mention Scott's help, if you know what I mean."

Derek covered his face with his hands, there were too many names to remember, with no faces to them. He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his dirty hair, which reminded him he desperately needed a shower. "Okay, let me run through this. Scott, Jackson, Allison, Erica, and Boyd. And then Lydia, Danny, and Isaac?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows in approval, and Derek couldn't help but smile. Was it because he made his possible Alpha proud, or because of how cute Stiles looked when he smiled. (The fact that Derek thought Stiles was _cute_ weirded him out completely.)

* * *

Derek had only taken five steps out of Stiles' Jeep before someone swung the door open and said, "Stiles, who is this?" Derek assumed this was Scott because of how much the guy looked like a legitimate puppy.

"Scott, this is Derek. I found him in the parking lot of the school. He needs a shower. And also a pack," Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs, gaining an annoyed noise from him. Scott grinned brightly and nodded, "Hi Derek, I'm Scott."

Stiles draped his arm over Derek's shoulder and led him to the door, "Let's meet the rest of the group, shall we?" He opened the door to find a large group of people crowding around the door. Stiles waved his arm in the direction of the group, "Pack, this is Derek. Derek, this is the pack."


End file.
